Remember
by FrostySquid
Summary: The day starts as it always does, Grimmjow is used to it by now. He'd never give up these moments, not for the world. Ichigo is too special to him. He'll never forget the littlest things, the gentle touches, the words declaring their love. He'll remember them even if Ichigo can't. Rated M for some hot loving;) Review please!


"Ichigo, Ichigo. Wake up, pretty boy." Grimmjow smiled sweetly at the peaceful face. The sun flooded into the room, filling it with soft light as Ichigo stretched his arms out. His eyes fluttered open, meeting Grimmjow's face and tangled bed head. Confusion crossed his features.

"Who're you?" He asked confused. Grimmjow gave a tiny sad smile before running a hand through Ichigo's hair.

"Grimmjow, look at my face harder." Grimmjow said, trailing fingers down Ichigo smooth skin. Ichigo stared at him, looking over his features before his face softened in recognition, "Grimmjow." He said, smiling with warmth.

Grimmjow grinned back, his heart leaping with joy at Ichigo's smiling face.

"What do you want to do today?" Grimmjow asked, sitting up with the orangette as he stretched awake. Ichigo thought a moment, before smiling widely again.

"Pancakes!" He said, grinning. "Lets make pancakes and then go outside." Grimmjow laughed, stroking Ichigo's neon hair.

"Okay, sounds good. Why don't you, my pretty boy, start on pancakes and I'll shower real quick." Grimmjow said, moving off the bed to the shower. Ichigo nodded excitably before running to the kitchen.

He loved pancakes, they were his favorite. He could eat them everyday if he wanted, they were absolutely delicious. He tried to save them to be a rare treat on days that just seemed to be ready to flow perfectly. Today seemed like that, Grimmjow had looked so handsome that morning. He had a day off, Ichigo had carefully kept track of how many days until this fated day. He had waited so long for a full day to spend with Grimmjow, he hated waiting in the house alone while Grimmjow worked. Now it had finally come.

Grimmjow chuckled as he started up his shower. Ichigo was so adorable, everyday he'd wake up with his initial amount of confusion. Yet, he'd always have that sunny smile as soon as he spoke Grimmjow's name in recognition. It was hard sometimes with the two of them, but Grimmjow wouldn't miss a second of it for the world. Time was two precious between the two lovers.

"How're you doing on those pancakes, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, coming into the kitchen with no more than a towel around his waist. Ichigo was biting his lip in concentration, a known sign of his frustration.

Grimmjow came behind him, wrapping arms around his middle.

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" He asked, nuzzling Ichigo bright hair.

"D-Do I add milk to the mix? Or water? I don't know." Ichigo mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Water, you got it right the second time." Grimmjow confirmed, kissing his cheek. Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I can't even properly make pancakes for your day off." He said, face drawn in sadness. Grimmjow simply drew his lips against Ichigo's, never mentioning that Ichigo had cooked pancakes everyday for the last two weeks.

Ichigo sighed into his body, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Who do you love?" Grimmjow asked, pulling away.

"You." Ichigo replied, smiling a little bit. He loved it when Grimmjow did this, it never failed to comfort his heart.

"I'd rather have that then pancakes any day. I love you, too." He said, pressing another kiss to Ichigo mouth.

Ichigo nodded happily, his face changing back into the sunny smile as he finished cooking their pancakes.

They both devoured the food, filling their bellies with the warm syrupy pancakes. After doing the dishes, something caught Grimmjow's eye.

"Wanna play chess? Just a quick game." He grinned. Ichigo smiled back.

"That depends, what are the stakes?" His eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"Hmmm... How about if I win, I get to make love to you all night long. What do want?" Grimmjow asked, smiling. Ichigo blushed, smiling shyly back.

"For you to make love to me all night long." He replied truthfully. Grimmjow chuckled, "You aren't allowed to copy mine! Choose something else!" He said, grinning widely.

Ichigo grinned back, knowing he was guaranteed some passion once might came. "If I win, you have to paint your nails purple!" Ichigo laughed.

Grimmjow nodded gravely, "You won't be winning today, Ichigo." Ichigo just laughed at the others serious expression.

Grimmjow set up the board, Ichigo retrieving some snacks to eat while they battled it out between black and white.

"You go first, you're white." Grimmjow said, Ichigo nodded moving a pawn forward. Pieces moved across the board, attacking each other in a fight to the checkmate.

"Knights move in an L," Grimmjow reminded Ichigo gently when he tried to move it in a straight line.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo replied, rubbing his head bashfully. Grimmjow just grinned at him, Ichigo was utterly adorable. So cute.

The end result was a crushing loss for Grimmjow, he groaned in defeat. Sniffing back fake tears, he held out his hands for Ichigo to paint. Ichigo couldn't hold back peals of laughter as he ran the bright purple paint over Grimmjow's nails.

"All done," Ichigo announced, admiring his handiwork.

"Your turn!" Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo shook his head, eyes wide in fake fear. Grimmjow leaped towards him, grabbing Ichigo around the waist as he tried to scamper away. He jammed his fingers to Ichigo's ribs, eliciting peals of laughter from the orangette.

Ichigo roared with laughter as he tried to escape Grimmjow's tight grip. "Grimm! You win! You win!" Ichigo screamed, panting when Grimmjow finally brought the tickling to a rest.

"I say your fingers with make a pretty rainbow." Grimmjow teased, pulling Ichigo to his lap to paint the fingers. He painted the nails with a stream of colors, resulting in a rainbow across Ichigo's fingers.

Ichigo giggled, holding his hands up for inspection.

"Don't we make a cute gay couple?" He said, laughing at their fingers. Grimmjow agreed with a smirk.

"Wanna go for a walk? Or we could try to catch a fish in the pond." Grimmjow laughed at the disgusted face Ichigo made.

"Eww... If we ate those disgusting fish we'd be popping out an extra eye from all the pollution and crap those things eat up." Ichigo said, pulling a face.

"They're not radioactive!" Grimmjow retorted, grinning.

"How sure are you about that?"

"Not completely..." Grimmjow admitted. Ichigo smirked in victory, grabbing Grimmjow's hand to pull him outside.

"Lets go for a walk!" He cheered happily. Grimmjow agreed with a nod, grinning at the excited face before him.

"Anything for my pretty boy." Grimmjow cooed, earning a smack in the arm from Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, no real anger in his voice as he grinned up at Grimmjow. They exited the house, strolling the streets hand in hand. They laughed at the stares and bought cones of ice cream from street vendors. Buying a bag of bread, they fed it all to the radioactive fish in the pond.

They ate at restaurants, shopping for clothes and trying to find the weirdest shirts on the market. Grimmjow convinced Ichigo to try on leather hot shorts that were covered in zippers.

"Buy a thong! Buy a thong! Pretty please?" Grimmjow begged, holding up a black laced thong for Ichigo's inspection. Ichigo shook his head, giggling while his cheeks turned crimson.

He went back into the dressing room to change from the hot shorts as Grimmjow snuck to the register to buy the lace thong. He stuffed it in his pocket, leaving it for Ichigo's up coming birthday. He couldn't wait for the fiery blush that'd come with the racey present.

Dusk started to fall, the two lovers walking back to their house in a peaceful silence, hand in hand. Ichigo smiled, loving the warmth of Grimmjow next to him.

They stepped inside, showering together quickly before falling to the sheets naked. Water still dripped from their limbs.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with glee, his eyes traveling to the half hard member between Ichigo's legs.

"Are you just going to look, or make love to me?" Ichigo smirked, drawing a palm across Grimmjow's hard length. Grimmjow groaned, "Make love, no doubt about it." He said, kissing Ichigo's lips in a dance of tongues and lips. He was so warm beneath Grimmjow, their hands flitting over their sensitive skin.

"Grimm..." Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow began palming his cock. His body felt so tingly and alive, pleasure racing through his limbs. Grimmjow grinned, his dick hardening from every moan his touches brought from Ichigo.

"Give me more," Ichigo sighed against Grimmjow's mouth, moving his hands down to spread his cheeks apart. Grimmjow practically drooled at the sight. He instantly flipped Ichigo to his stomach, pulling his hips up so his ass was in the air.

"Do that again." Grimmjow said, his voice shaking with excitement as his cock throbbed. Ichigo's bright red face looked back at him before he moved both his hands back to spread his ass cheeks for Grimmjow.

"Juuuust hurry!" Ichigo moaned, his entrance twitching at the thought of Grimmjow's cock entering him. Grimmjow grinned, pulling lube from under their pillow. He spread it across his fingers, touching the quivering pink flower infront of him. Ichigo trembled, moaning again as Grimmjow pressed the very tips of his fingers against the hole.

"Be patient, pretty boy." Grimmjow said, groaning against the throbbing of his cock. "We have all night long."

With that he pressed his finger into the tight entrance. Passion spilling from Ichigo's mouth in a chorus of moans.

"Please, ah... Just give me more... Nngh..." Ichigo said, burying his face into the pillows.

"Hmmm... Alright. Only because you asked sweetly though." Grimmjow relented, his cock throbbing too much to continue the torture. Ichigo was just to hot. He stretched his other fingers into the tight space, twisting and turning them to prepare Ichigo for his cock. Ichigo moaned at each movement, loving the feel of Grimmjow's fingers pressing to his prostrate.

"Do it! Hah... Please, do it." Ichigo panted, one hand leaving his ass to support his body better. Grimmjow groaned, palming his erection to spread lube across the hot skin.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked, panting himself at the sight of Ichigo's body bared to him.

"Yes!" Ichigo whined, moaning against pillows.

Grimmjow slowly pushed in, Ichigo's body tightening at the new width. He moaned, spreading his legs further so he could take Grimmjow in all the way. Grimmjow let out his own drawn out moan, Ichigo always knew exactly how to turn him on.

"Ichi... Your so hot," Grimmjow groaned. "And tight... Hah.." His hand crept around to rub against Ichigo's cock, running his thumb over the tip.

"Move... Nngh... Please move!" Ichigo begged, grinding his hips to push Grimmjow's cock deeper inside him.

How could Grimmjow refuse that? Simple. He couldn't. Grimmjow thrusted into Ichigo, his cock pressing deep inside that overwhelming tight heat. They both moaned, heat boiling in their veins at every thrust.

"Ichigo... Love you..." Grimmjow moaned, moving his hips faster against Ichigo ass. Ichigo couldn't even speak, his voice coming out in loud screaming moans. Grimmjow's hips thrusted faster, his cock pounding relentlessly into Ichigo. Their voices groaning together in fiery passion of pleasure.

The end was coming close, Ichigo was growing tighter and tighter around him. His cock pulsing as the familiar feeling of his climax came on him. Grimmjow pumped Ichigo cock with his thrusts, feeling Ichigo moan even louder with the feeling.

Grimmjow thrusted one more time, pushing hard against Ichigo's sweet spot as he came inside the orangette. Ichigo screamed at the feeling of hot cum pouring inside him. White essence ran against his insides, spurring on his own climax.

He screamed out in a moan as hot cum splutter across Grimmjow's hand, spreading across the sheets. They slumped against the sheets, panting.

"I love you, Grimm." Ichigo moaned, kissing his lips gently.

"You too, Ichi." Grimmjow grinned. It wasn't long before sounds of passion leaked through the door of the room again that night.

Pink light flooded through the window. Grimmjow stretched awake, running his hands through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo stirred into the land of the living, rubbing his eyes as his sore body protested. Blinking awake, Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow.

"Who're you?"

* * *

**How'd you like it? For all of you guys who are totally confused and are saying "What the hell just happened?" Here is your answer. Ichigo has Alzheimer's disease. My inspiration for this fic came from one of Racey's fics called Untrained Heart. I've really liked it so far and after reading it, this popped in my head. It's kinda sad, but I think it's really sweet too. I hope that you've enjoyed the fic:) Please review.**


End file.
